


Survive

by itseth25



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventually sex later on, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangle, M/M, Slight SouHaru, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseth25/pseuds/itseth25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto go to Iwatobi to visit from Tokyo and hope to reunite with friends and family. What they don't expect is the entire town empty and strange things happening along the way. Zombie Apocalypse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haruka Nanase, age 19 attended at a university in Tokyo which he entered with a scholarship of Sports. Swimming to be exact. He was a star swimmer in high school. Won multiple competitions and medals for his outstanding swimming. He was the best at his college and known throughout Tokyo for his amazing talent. He was enrolled to the next upcoming Winter Olympics and wanted the opportunity to tell his parents.  
Haru's parent's lived very distant from Tokyo. He had only visit them rarely on special occasions. He had scheduled to meet with them before his training got busy.

-

Haru waited in the front of the train station. It was cold and breezy. He stood with a suitcase sitting beside him. He checked his watch for the time.

"Where is he" he mumbled.

"HHHAAARRRUUUU!" Shouted a voice.

"Oh, Makoto." 

"Sorry I'm late Haru. I overslept haha" Makoto said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. You're not as late as I expected." Haru said checking the time again.

"Well, should we get going, Haru." He smiled.

Haru nodded and began walking ahead to the check in point. 

Haru and Makoto decided to leave together, since Makoto's parents lived in Iwaboti such as Haru's parents and another reason as well. Makoto and Haru have always had something towards eachother. In high school they both had crushes towards eachother but were too afraid to confess. After graduation Makoto was the first to confess and ask to be with Haru. Haru was very cautious about being in a relationship. He always overheard and read the stress of having a boyfriend. So he decided they would take it slow before making it official. Not to mention their busy schedules with sports and work. They still had the same things for a relationship. They would hold hands rarely, kiss at appropriate times, have late night phone calls, and sleepovers. Everything was allowed but sex. Haru had made the point of wanting to have sex in time then rushing it.  
Makoto wasn't very fond of that decision but he truly loved Haru enough to accept it. He had held it back for almost a year now.  
He had decided that it was time to finally make it official when they arrived in Iwatobi.

Makoto and Haru aboard the train and sat next to eachother. The train was still cold inside and every breath could be seen in the air. Haru shivered a bit, which Makoto handed Haru his scarf. Haru shook his head burying his face in his sweater. Makoto twirled the scarf around Haru's neck and smiled. Suddenly an announcement was heard from the conductor announcing the train was off.

"Brrr~ it's cold isn't it Haru." Makoto said.

"Of course it is..." Haru murmured from the scarf around his mouth. He looked around to all the other passengers which made Makoto look as well. 

"Hm, I wonder if these people are going to Iwatobi too?" Makoto said.

The conductor was walking through the isle asking to stamp people's ticket. He made his way to Makoto and Haru's seat.

"Hello gentlemen, how's your morning coming along?" The conductor said with a large smile.

"We're doing fine sir thank you" Makoto responded with a smile as well handing him the tickets.

The conductor focused on the tickets and laughed.

"You two are heading to Iwatobi huh? Wow that's a far way to go?" He said stamping the tickets and handing them back. "It seems you two are the only ones heading there, the other passenger's have their first stop in about an hour or two."

Haru and Makoto stopped and glanced at eachother.

"Yeah, I haven't heard much from Iwatobi for a while actually? Well, hope you two enjoy your trip!" He said tipping his hat.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Makoto said.

"Yeah"

Haru had dark circles around his eyes. Maybe because he had woke up earlier then Makoto which slept in. 

"Haru, are you tired? You can lean on me if you are? I don't mind?" Makoto suggested which Haru didn't need to know. Haru leaned against him with his head resting on his shoulder. Makoto smiled and rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long trip to Iwatobi for both of them. 

-

Haru blinked his eyes. He slowly stretched a little and looked up to Makoto which was still asleep. He gazed around the train to see no one there but the two. It was quiet. The train wasn't moving and the conductor was no where to be found. He got up from his seat and looked out the window. It was foggy and cold. They were at the Iwatobi train station. But, where were the people? Haru looked around the train again and found no one. He went to shake Makoto which awoke slowly.

"Hm....Haru? Are we at Iwatobi yet?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes but...there's no one on the train?" Haru said.

"Of course there isn't, we were the only ones coming here?" Makoto said stretching.

"But the conductor is gone."

"Hm? Well let's check up front I'm sure he's hanging out at the main front with the captain."

Makoto got up from his seat and walked to the main front. He slide the door open.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here? Sir? Is anyone he-" Makoto froze in his steps.   
He took a step back holding his hand over his mouth and fell back on the floor.  
"Makoto! Did you fi-" Haru stopped and gasped.

It appeared the captain and conductor were both stabbed to death in the back. Their faces white with thick purple veins and eyes wide open.

"Makoto we need to call for help!" Haru shouted grabbing Makoto's arm and dashing through the door. They ran to the Iwatobi ticket booth. Haru banged at the window.

"Anyone anyone!" 

There was no one. The entire station was silent with no people. 

"Call the police!" Haru shouted.

Makoto ran to the closest pay phone and dialed the police till he suddenly stopped. Haru was pacing back and forth sweating and shaking. He glanced at Makoto with the phone in his hands.

"Haru...the phone is down." Makoto said quietly "A-and it seems there isn't signal...nor electricity"

"What..."

There was suddenly a loud thump. Makoto and Haru took a step back.

"W-what was that?" Makoto said with a shaky voice.

"I-it came from the restroom" Haru said.

Haru began to walk towards the restroom.

"Haru no!" Makoto shouted.

"Maybe it's someone hurt, or can help us! C'mon!"

The two were standing in front of the women's restroom. The station was dark and quiet. Only a few small emergency lights in the hallway of the station.   
The thump was heard again.  
Haru set his hand on the door knob and turned it. He grabbed the small flashlight on his keychain on and opened the door.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" 

He looked around and let out a loud gasp. He stumbled back against the wall and fell to his knees. He coughed and gagged. He covered his hand over his mouth. Makoto took a look in and fell back as well. He let out a scream. 

"W-WHAT IN HELL..." Makoto said panting quietly in his hand.

Haru began to vomit and pant.

"M-MAKOTO...WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE..." Haru said between his pants and coughs.

Makoto was still in shock what he just saw. His eyes began to water as he shook in fear.

"HARU...T-THERES SOMETHING HAPPENING." Makoto cried out.

Haru slowly began to get up from the ground and flash his flashlight again in the dark restroom. He turned to the corner. Which he saw two women, one shot in the head and the other without a lower half of a body. Both their faces white with purple veins, eyes widened, and blood oozing from both corners of their mouths. He scammed around seeing the floor covered in blood and intestates. Flies flying around and the horrible stench of rotting.

Haru pulled Makoto up and ran. They both began to run through the thick fog and stopped to look around.  
Makoto began to cry and shiver while Haru, eyes watering and body shaking grabbed hold of Makoto's hand tightly.

"H-Haru..." Makoto cried.  
Haru panted and gripped his hair gritting his teeth.  
"Hold on!" Haru shouted "I don't know what the fuck is happening! So shut up!" 

Haru suddenly stopped shaking.

"My Parents...W-we can go to my house." Haru said quietly. 

"C'mon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto finally arrive at Iwatobi, but it appears not like it use to be...

Haru and Makoto ran through the thick fog. Nothing was heard. The town was in complete silence. 

"Wait!" Haru stopped.

"W-what is it now!" Makoto whimpered.

"What street is this?"

They both turned and looked around.

"I-I don't know...the fog is so thick I can't see a thing?" Makoto said squinting his eyes.

Haru squatted down and touched the ground. Hard dirt. It was near. 

"It's this way..." Haru said pulling Makoto, till he stopped in his steps.

"Haru w-"

"Shh!"

Haru turned and tightly squeezed Makoto's hand.

"Makoto...be quiet for a moment."

"Wh-"

Makoto suddenly paused and slowly looked around at the thick fog.

"Makoto, stop breathing..."

"I-I am, Haru..."

Makoto took a step closer to Haru and squeezed his hand even tighter. The breathing was heavy and raspy. It was near and the two had no idea where it was coming from all the fog. They looked around trying to find where it came. Till suddenly it was heard very close by so close it was heard even more clearly. Wheezy and raspy breathing with a gurgling. It was loud.

"Makoto..." Haru said quietly.

"Haru...."

"W-we need to run..." Haru whispered "N-"

A heavy hard hand slowly placed itself on Haru's shoulder. He slightly gasped and looked over to the hand. It was white with thick purple veins, covered in dry blood, and exposed scars with maggots and other insects buried inside. The breathing was right behind his ear. It was a terrifying sound. Haru was frozen with his jaw slightly dropped and shaking in horror. Makoto looked straight at the thing behind Haru in complete terror. His eyes began to water as he shook in fear. Makoto suddenly grabbed Haru's hand and dashed.   
The two ran as fast as they ever ran before. Tripping and running into things in the thick fog till out of nowhere Haru tripped over something. He patted the floor.

"Stairs!"

"My house is just up those stairs." Haru said patting around till he found the street sign. He then ran to what appeared to be his front door.  
He quickly grabbed his keys and opened the door rushing inside locking behind him.   
They both fell straight to the floor. They panted and gasped for air. Haru then got up and walked through the hall way.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted.

There was no response. The house was quiet. Haru made his way to the kitchen. He looked around seeing everything in it's place. He suddenly stopped noticing something taped to the fridge.  
Haru ripped the paper off and opened it.

"Dear Haruka,  
I'm afraid your mother and I had to leave for a emergency. If you have arrived please feel free to have anything in the fridge and sleeping in our bed. I have placed 10 security locks in the kitchen drawers for your protection. There is a generator box up in the attic and a couple more things you will need. Make sure to keep quiet at all time and turn off all the lights. There are electricity blankets in our room to keep warm and it seems our water has dried to it's last drop. It'll be good for one more quick shower. And I've placed waters under our bed, but don't drink all at once save it please. That's all I can say now son. We love you greatly and pray to see you soon. Please be safe when we meet again.

Sincerely,

Dad & Mom"

Haru's eye widen and gripped the paper.

"Haru...what does it say? Are they alright?"

"Y-yeah, they're safe. But, we're not..." Haru said quietly sulking letting his hair fall in his face.

"What do you mean?"

Haru gritted his teeth and looked at Makoto.

"There's something happening here, something not normal."

"Haru, I-I need to tell you something. A-About that thing t-that touched y-you earlier, o-outside..." Makoto said shaking.

"W-what..."

Makoto cringed and shuddered. He hugged himself and bit his lip. 

"T-That t-thing..." He forced the words out.

"I-t wasn't h-human" he stuttered.

"Makoto, what do you mean?"

"I-I mean...." He paused.

"That thing that touched you wasn't a human bein- I mean it looked- kinda like a human...but it wasn't. It was...." He paused again

Haru took a step closer to Makoto.

"I-I think it was...something...sorta like...the living dead" he said quietly clenching his fist with tears trailing down his cheek.

Haru took a step back. His jaw dropped and shaking. He covered his mouth remembering the hand that placed itself on his shoulder and the previous gross em dead bodies he witnesses. He gaged quietly.

"Haru!" Makoto said placing his hands on Haru's shoulders. 

"S-so you're telling me..." Haru coughed out, "L-like zombies."

"Y-Yeah..."

Haru quietly let out a shaky sigh. He shivered. Makoto tighten his grip on Haru's shoulders.

"Haru...is it going to be ok. Ya know, to stay h-here"

"Yeah...my parents left us some supplies."

"Eh?"

-

Haru and Makoto had layed all the supplies on the kitchen table. They observed all the things.

"Haru, what now..."

Haru sighed and placed his hands on the table.

"I guess we should start by locking all the windows and doors with these locks." Haru said picking up one of the locks in his hand.

"S-sure, but locks won't keep them out, I mean-"

"I know!" Haru shouted.

Makoto stayed quiet and looked down a bit embarrassed. Haru let a string of hair fall in his face and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"We can nail some wooden plates over the windows and doors. They're in the attic..." Haru said.

"Oh..." Makoto replied.

"Go."

"Wha-"

"Go get them, in the attic. You're killing time.." Haru said louder then usually.

Makoto took a few seconds to stare at Haru. He nodded and made his way to the attic. Haru watched Makoto leave and sighed once again.

Soon after Makoto returned to the kitchen with several piles of wooden plates and a bag of nails and two hammers. Haru was organizing the supplies on the table, he noticed the sweat on his face. He caught it as strange since it was so cold. He must've made Makoto do too much.

"Here! Got all of it, in case we need extra right! Haha" Makoto chuckled with his warm kind smile. 

The sight had only made Haru guilty from before. 

"I guess I'll start nailing the windows and doors shut now" Makoto suggested.

"Wait Makoto! L-let me help you!" 

Makoto glanced at Haru and smiled. He touched Haru's cheek and chuckled.

"It's fine, You go ahead and make sure we have everything. I'll be done in no time."

Haru stayed quiet and shyly scratched the back of his head. Which only made Makoto smile again seeing how shy Haru could be. 

Haru returned back to the kitchen and over looked at the supplies. He placed every item in its appropriate spot. After he was completely done he made his way to his fathers closet.

"I hope they're still here..." He told himself slowly opening the sliding door. 

"Thank god they're all here..." He said in relief.

-

Makoto was half way done with all the widows. He made his way to the kitchen to check on Haru.

"Haru- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He jumped.

"Sh! You're too loud..." Haru hushed.

"H-Haru! W-where on earth did you find these!"

"Hm? They were my father's, he must've left them on purpose. Everything seems to be here..."

"W-why would he own so much. It's a bit scary..."

"It's not scary at all! When he use to live here he was very serious about protection. It was normal to own this many firearms."

Makoto took a step back and looked at all the firearms on the table. It filled half the table with the amo. It wasn't a large number of guns but the most the two had ever seen. 

"He also gave us these" Haru said reaching under the table.

He pulled out an Ax, wooden bat, machete, and a first aid kit. 

"I guess we're pretty prepared for this..." Makoto said.

"Yeah I guess."

It was silent for a moment.

"Haru I-"

"You should go finish the windows" Haru said walking away to the living room.

Makoto stood alone in the kitchen. He sulked and went back what he was doing.  
Haru made his way to the living room and kneeled on the ground. He noticed several pieces of newspaper on the coffee table.

"What the-"

He picked up a article of the newspaper. 

"Virus hit northern Japan" he read out loud. 

He shuddered as he continued to read.

"T-this isn't happening..." He quietly told himself. He flipped through the newspaper and came across a photo. The photo showed how empty the cities were and several hospitals being quarantine. 

"Haru! May you help me over here please!" Makoto called from the spare room.

Haru got up from the floor and went to where Makoto was calling. He walked inside the room.

"Hey Haru you mind if you hold up that wooden plate while I nail it in" 

"Y-yeah, sure..."

Haru grabbed the wooden plate. It took him at surprise how heavy it was. Makoto only chuckled noticing the face Haru made when he picked it up. Haru thought about how sweaty and tired Makoto was from the work all by himself.  
Haru held up the plate and Makoto began to nail.

"Thank you so much Haru" he smiled again.

"Yeah...I can help you with the rest"

"Haha, you're very kind. But this is actually the last one left."

"What..."

"Haha I told you I'd finish in time"

Makoto continued to nail, Haru could only look down letting his guilt get to him.

"Ok! I think were almost done just to fill that small opening and were good." Makoto said.

Haru watched Makoto grab a medium size plate and began nailing it. The entire window was almost done.

"Makoto I-"

"Haru..."

"What?"

"D-did you hear t-that..." Makoto whimpered taking a step back from the window.  
Haru stayed silent and listened. He took a step closer to the window.

"Haru! What're you doing!?"

Haru placed his ear on the wooden plates of the window. He had his palms on the edge and continued to listen.

"There's one outside...I can hear it." He quietly said.

"Haru please get away from there!" Makoto whispered.

Haru continued to listen. He heard breathing, multiple breaths.

"There's more then one..." He said taking a step back from the window.

Makoto hooked on to Haru's arm and whimpered. 

"Haru..."

"Sh!"

They suddenly heard several nails scratching on the outside of the window. 

"Haru! T-they're trying to get in!"

They began to bang on the window till they heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Shit!" Haru cursed running to the kitchen.

"Haru! W-wait for me!" Makoto shouted running right behind him.

Haru quickly grabbed the nearest gun, a hand gun and ran back to the room. Makoto stuttered at what to grab and ended up grabbing a wooden baseball bat. Haru stood in front of the window where he heard the banging. He concentrated on where it was coming from and pointed the gun to the direction.

He stood pointing the gun for a few seconds.

"Makoto, cover your ears."

Makoto quickly did so and closed his eyes.

Haru could hear the creatures clawing and banging. He took a deep breath.

*GUN SHOT*

Haru stayed staring at the window confused. He took a glance to his firearm and notice his finger on the trigger that he never pulled. He looked up to the wooden plates and saw no bullet hole.

"HEAD SHOT!" A voice shouted outside.

"How gruesome." Said a different.

Haru lowered his gun. He looked back to Makoto who still had his ears and eyes shut.

"Makoto open your eyes."

Makoto slowly opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears.

"D-did you kill it?" He said quietly.

"Well I don't know exact-"

"Hey isn't that Haru-chan's house!" The voiced shouted again.

Makoto and Haru only looked at each other shocked and somewhat confused.

"Yes, it does appear to look like Haruka-Senpai's home actually?" The other voice said.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto said

"Haruka...Senpai?" He replied.

They both gasped.

Haru and Makoto suddenly dashed through the house and opened the front door. They looked on the side of the house.

"Nagisa!?" Makoto shouted.

"R-Rei?" Haru added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! And a happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Makoto and Haru aren't the only ones alive in Iwatobi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Please enjoy the new chapter!

Makoto and Haru stood dumbfounded.

"Eh? Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa shouted dashing to the two.

"Makoto-Senpai?! Haruka-Senpai?" Rei said following.

Nagisa jumped and hugged the two tightly.

"Y-you guys a-are alive?" Makoto stuttered still shocked.

"Of course we are! No zombies can get rid of us!" He laughed.

Makoto stared at the outfits Rei and Nagisa wore. Both with somewhat of a camouflage jacket, dark green pants, heavy black combat boots and a yellow scarf wrapped around their arms. Nagisa wore a dirty pink bandanna while Rei a dirty purple hat. Both their faces black and brown full of dirt, their outfits covered in brush and leaves and gloves that were at a time white but seemed to look brown. Nagisa carried a belt full of small knifes and handguns while Rei with a small satchel and a large gun wrapped around his back with the strap. Makoto could only stare.

"What happen to the others..." Haru suddenly said.

Nagisa and Rei only looked at eachother in a worried look.

"L-let's go inside, it isn't safe here..." Makoto said looking around.

The four quickly went inside the house. They sat on the floor of the living room and huddled in a circle for warmth. A small lantern sat in the middle of all of them while they all wrapped themselves in blankets.

"Wow! You guys really came prepared huh?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah, we had to...Haru's parents told us to." Makoto replied.

"So what happen" Haru finally said.

Rei and Nagisa glanced at eachother. Rei took a deep breath.

"As you can see, Iwatobi was hit by the virus. The infected to put into terms, it began by just a couple people getting the flu, and it multiplied to a great number. But this...flu or cold wasn't just a modern day sickness, it was strange...something unordinary to medical studies. After a large number of people died from the sickness they suddenly reappeared in front of people's eyes...the government came forcing the people to evacuate the cites and towns for safety and further homes."

"So why are you two still here..." Haru asked.

"When the trucks came to pick everyone up to evacuate they forgot some people and a bunch went missing. So the government made groups of people to stay and recover and find survivors that may still be here. Rei-chan and I volunteered to stay, and a bunch of other people too."

"Why on earth would you stay, are you mad?" Haru said.

Nagisa leaned against Rei and stared at the lantern. It was silent for a couple seconds till Nagisa took a quiet sigh.

"We stayed because...no one deserves to die alone without hope."

Haru was taken back. He felt a bit guilty for asking the question.

"S-so where are the other volunteers?" Makoto coughed out nervously.

The question only made the two sulk and drop their eyes.

"W-We don't know..." Nagisa said quietly.

"Many were killed, while the others were never found..." Rei added.

"So you're saying you two are the only ones in town alive..." Makoto asked.

Nagisa looked up with gleaming eyes.

"No, we know there is a large number if survivors still alive." Nagisa said casually.

Makoto and Haru looked at eachother confused.

"Well why don't you help them!" Makoto loudly said.

"Because if we get near them they'll kill us." Nagisa said casually.

Makoto paused. He glanced at Haru's confused look.

"Kill you?" Haru said, "Why would they kill you if you're trying to help them?"

"We've offered many times to help them but they refused and threaten if we got any closer to their turf they'd kill us on sight." Nagisa added.

"Yes, they appear not to need help. Where they are settled at they seem extremely prepared for the worst." Rei said lifting his glasses. 

"Where are they at." Haru said a bit annoyed of the idea.

"At Samezuka, they bordered the entire academy and it's guarded by a huge metal gate." Nagisa said.

"Samezuka..." Haru told himself.

"Yes, they even kidnapped our precious Gou-chan from us." Nagisa said as he wiped his eyes. 

"They took Gou! B-But why?" Makoto shouted.

"It was Rin-chan's order."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Makoto quickly turned to Haru, he had a concern look.

"R-Rin's alive..." Haru said quietly.

"Apparently Rin-Senpai is the one who is in charge of Samezuka..."

"But why on earth would he want to kill you guys and take Gou?" Makoto sadly said.

"Rin-chan accuses us of being part of the government and doesn't trust us. So he ordered his people not to let us in. He took only Gou-chan."

Haru was still in shock. He stayed staring at the lantern with a confused look. He hadn't seen Rin since he graduated a year ago. Makoto stared at Haru, he seemed upset. 

"Yes! But that won't stop us from getting back our princess Gou-chan! She must hate it there! Not to mention surrounded by pure boys! Must be terrifying for her! We need to retrieve her back!" Nagisa stood up shouting.

"Yes I do feel sorry for Gou-kun but I a certain Rin-Senpai wouldn't let anyone near her. And I am in no interest to die anytime soon Nagisa-kun."

"I think she is fine. She is in care of her older brother after all." Makoto said.

"Where are you two staying?" Haru said.

"Well we were staying at that big house around the corner, ya know where those rich people use to live, but we discovered we had visitors that were trying to eat us so we had to move." 

"Yes, we stay at abandon houses and take their food and a place to sleep till we are forced to leave. We were actually out looking for one earlier." Rei said.

"W-Well you two can stay here at Haru's house! We have food and a place to sleep and were pretty protected!"

"Yeah, I don't want you two to die. Stay here." Haru said. 

Rei and Nagisa's eyes glowed.

"Thank you!" They both said bowing.

"Yeah..." Haru smiled.

Makoto stood up and peeked in a small opening of the window.

"The sun is going down. Should we get ready to sleep?"

"You two can sleep in my room, it's across my parent's so we can be close in case anything happens." Haru said standing up.

He sniffed and scratched his nose.

"When was the last time you two bathed?" He said pinching his nose.

Rei and Nagisa looked at eachother and shrugged.

"It was when we were living in that 2 story house by the ocean!" Nagisa said.

"Yes I remember... I believe it was 2 weeks ago." Rei said pushing up his glasses.

Makoto shuddered.

"You two can use my shower to bath..." Haru suggested leading them to the bathroom. 

"Thank you!" They both said.

The two dashed to the bathroom. They decided to take a quick shower together to save water. Makoto and Haru fixed up the room, they layed guns beneath the bed and a handgun on the nightstand. They threw two thick blankets on Haru's bed. 

"We can take a shower tomorrow morning and heat up some water if we run out..." Haru said walking to his parent's room. Makoto soon followed behind him. Haru pulled out two thick blankets from his closet and laid them on the bed. His parent's bed was an average large queen size. 

"Change into something thick and warm, it'll get cold in the middle of the night." Haru said grabbing a thick large hoodie from his mothers closet and another from his dad's throwing it to Makoto. Haru slipped on the bright pink hoodie and a pair of sweats. Makoto wore his fathers dark blue hoodie, it barely fit him but it managed to keep him warm.

Soon after Nagisa and Rei came out of the bathroom smelling better then they did before. Haru lent them anything in his closet to wear tomorrow morning and clothes from his parents to sleep in.  
Haru soon slipped under the covers of his parents bed.

"I'm tired, we should go to bed." Haru said under the sheets.

"Yeah." Makoto smiled slipping under the sheets as well.

They both laid in bed together under the sheets staring at eachother.

"Are you alright Haru..."

"Yeah...go to sleep." Haru said dozing off to sleep.

Makoto slowly wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. He scooted closer burying his face into his hair. Haru nuzzled his face into his chest and sighed.

"I don't understand why this is happening..." Haru said.

"Y-Yeah, but...I'm sure we'll get through this." Makoto replied, " I just hope everyone is safe."

"Yeah...goodnight Makoto."

"Goodnight, I love you Haruka." He whispered.

Haru stayed quiet and only nuzzled his face more into Makoto's chest.

"I love you too..." He purposely mumbled for Makoto not to hear. Makoto only smiled hearing what Haru said and fell fast sleep.

-

That next morning Makoto and Haru woke up early to take a shower. They stood while they took turns using the shower head.

"Makoto, you've seen me naked many times you don't have to cover your eyes." Haru said rinsing the soap off his body.

"Y-Yeah but it's disrespectful to see the person I love naked in his own house!" Makoto said hands over his eyes.  
Haru glared and pushed Makoto in front of the shower head. He pumped a squirt of soap and began scrubbing his hair.

"H-Haru! What're you doing?!" Makoto said.

"Taking you a shower!"

"Gah! I know how to bathe Haru! I'll do it myself!"

"You make it seem like this is the first shower we've taken together, except the water is limited so hurry up!" Haru shouted getting out of shower with a towel over his head.  
He began to put on his clothes while Makoto finished his shower and did the same.  
They both walked out of the bathroom. They wore thick dark sweaters and pants. They made their way to the kitchen and and saw Nagisa and Rei on the dinner table with a large paper in front if them.

"So we'll go over here and avoid the guards and cameras, break into the side gate and-"

"Nagisa-kun we will get killed for sure."

"No we won't, we need a good strategy!"

"What're you two talking about?" Makoto said smiling.

"We're thinking up a plan to get back Gou-chan!"

"Yes, but I've been explaining that there is no way!" Rei said sighing.

Haru walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out some mackerel and a small sealed pack of convenient store rice.

"Gou should be fine, she's with Rin." Haru said from the kitchen. 

"That's not the only reason we need to get in..." Rei said in a serious tone.

"Yes! And I told him might as well get Gou-chan while we're at it!" Nagisa shouted.

"Wait wait! What's the reason!" Makoto said taking a seat at the table. Rei lifted his glasses. 

"You see, We discovered Samezuka has a working phone. They can call anyone they want. They also have full power in the entire academy. They ignore answering the phone from government officials and only answer of their urgent needs. They have no idea we know about it, afraid they'd kill us if they found out...we want to try to get in and attempt to call for help without getting killed."

"Well that's horrible and completely selfish!" Makoto shouted.

"Rin-chan is just so mean..." Nagisa said sulking into his chair.

Haru stayed staring in complete space. He didn't understand why Rin was so protected. He stayed silent for a couple seconds. Till his mind shot an idea.  
He walked to the dinner table and stood in front of the three.

"I think I have an idea to get into Samezuka Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Haru, Nagisa & Rei finally make an attempt to enter Samezuka Academy but some things don't go as plan...

The three looked up puzzled of Haru's suggestion. This was out of the ordinary. They weren't even sure Haru was actually listening to their conversation.

"W-What..." Makoto stuttered.

"I know how to get into Samezuka." Haru responded calmly.

"B-but Haruka-Senpai we will get killed!" Rei shouted standing up from his seat.

"That's why I have an idea..."

"Wait! Maybe Haru-chan really does have a point!" Nagisa shouted standing up as well.

All three stayed quiet and only gave a couple glances across the table. They then focused back to Haru and sat back down. 

"So what's the plan, Haru..." 

He took a deep breath.

"We approach the front of Samezuka and ask for Rin...and when we get his attention I'll personally ask if we can have some supplies, and while we're inside, I'll keep him occupied while you three find the phone and call for help..." 

Makoto gasped and smiled.

"Haru! That's perfect!" He stood up.

"Haru-chan that's genius! Everyone knows Rin-chan can never turn you down for anything!" Nagisa shouted.

Makoto could only give an awkward smile agreeing.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow morning well show up to Samezuka and ask for Rin-Senpai." Rei said lifting his glasses and smirking.

"And we can get Gou-chan while we're at it!" Nagisa cheered.

"No, if we do our plan will be ruined." Haru said in a serious tone.

"Haru-chan!"

"Um...guys" Makoto said.

"We're not taking her, Rin will know we were up to something if we do..."

"Um, excuse me...guys..."

"Yes Nagisa-kun, Haruka-Senpai is right, we will get in trouble..."

"Hello~"

"But it won't hurt until we tr-"

"Oi!" Makoto shouted.

The three turned surprise to hear the brunette be so loud. It wasn't like him at all. 

"What." The three said.

Makoto took a deep sigh, sweat dripping past his ear. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"H-How do you expect us to go all the way to Samezuka Academy on foot when there's flesh eating zombies walking around!" 

They stood in silence. Nagisa tapped the table thinking while Rei held his glasses. 

"I suppose you are right Makoto-Senpai. Many zombies do wonder around in the morning and middle of the day, not to mention we might attract a hoard."

Haru and Makoto stayed staring at Rei.

"Hoard?" Haru asked.

"Yes, it is a great number of zombies at once."

"Yeah! Like that time I accidentally hit that car and the alarm went off! All the zombies heard and then out of nowhere a bunch started running where we were! It was like over 50 showed up! Luckily me and Rei-chan got high enough on building we got to get away!" Nagisa said shaking remembering that event.

Rei nodded and shuddered of the memory.

"Yes, it is very dangerous. It's not safe to travel on foot. Samezuka is approximately 4 miles away from Haru-Senpai's home. Even if we try to run there, our bodies wouldn't allow it with lack of energy and poor air quality."

"S-So what are we going to do to get there..." Makoto asked quietly.

"We can shield them off with something, something fast, and will kill them in the process..." Haru said tapping his chin.

"You are referring to a vehicle? Such as those large trucks that are used in many zombie movies?" Rei said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, exactly. We can make one of those..." Haru replied.

Rei held up his glasses and closed his eyes. The others watched him take off his glasses and wipe them. He put them back on and stared at the table. He stood up from his chair. The others only stared waiting for a respond. 

"Ok...let's began."

-

"There's some metal plates in my dad's garage at my house and some tools, we can go there..." Makoto said quietly, "And our neighbor has an RV we can use."

"Go get your weapons while me and Makoto do the same..." Haru told the two. They both nodded and went straight to the room.

Makoto and Haru stood in the kitchen alone in silence. Haru turned to Makoto.

"How are you feeling..." Haru calmly asked.

Makoto looked down and gave a soft smile.

"I'm fine..." He forced the words out. "I-I just..."

It fell silent.

Haru slowly grabbed Makoto's hand and grasped it. He took a step forward and caressed Makoto's head.

"I'm sure Ran and Ren are safe." Haru quietly said while Makoto hugged Haru tightly. Quietly sobbing into Haru's shoulder.

Haru knew how much Makoto cared for his siblings they were his everything. Haru could remember how much the twins would call Makoto and say how much they missed him and how badly they wanted him home. He was so excited to finally come to Iwatobi to visit them. He was devastated but he knew how to hide how he was feeling.

"I-I miss them so much..." Makoto said between his breathes. 

It had been almost half a year since he seen them.   
Makoto took a step back and finally fixed himself up. He wiped his eyes and breathed.

"I'm sorry Haru..." 

Haru only stared in his regular blank stage.

"Don't be."

He took a step closer to Makoto and held both his hands. He looked up straight to those forest green eyes. 

Makoto gave a reassuring sigh and crooked a small smile. 

Haru lifted his head and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. Makoto accepted and only puckered his lips slightly to shape his lips to Haru's.

The kiss broke and Haru hugged Makoto's chest. Makoto stroked his black hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hehe, let's go get our things. Shall we?" Makoto said.

"Yeah..." He let go of one of his hands and pulled him to the room.   
Makoto smiled and noticed in the corner of his eye Nagisa and Rei peeking around the corner of the hallway. They noticed and quickly went back to the room.

"What?" Haru asked noticing Makoto chuckle.

"Haha, it's nothing."

-

"My house is just up that hill, it shouldn't be too far right?" Makoto said pointing upwards.

All four stood at the front door with several weapons and equipment. 

"Hm...Makoto-Senpai's house is approximately 200 meters away from Haruka-Senpai's house. If we run fast enough we should avoid any distractions and arrive safely."

It was still fairly foggy outside. Haru squinted his eyes trying to see if he could see across the street. Barely. 

"Nagisa can come with me to get the RV while Rei and Makoto go get the supplies." Haru said.

The rest looked at Haru surprised and a bit confused.

"W-wait Haru don't you think we should plan this out a little longer, I mean-"

"Meet us in the neighbors garage in 20 minutes." Haru said rushing out the door. Nagisa only shrugged and gave a wide smile to the other two and followed. 

Makoto and Rei stood in shock. Rei bit his thumb.

"Goodness, now I have to recreate the plans again in my head." Rei said to himself closing his eyes and thinking to himself.

After Rei discussed the further plans with Makoto the two dashed out the door to the street.  
They both lightly jogged through the fog. Their flashlights taped to the top of their weapons.

"It's this way..." Makoto said till he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

*WOMAN SOBBING*

"Rei do you hear that...it sounds like-"

*WOMAN SOBBING*

"Oh. My." Rei said quietly. "Makoto-Senpai we need to keep moving forward."

"But someone might be hurt!" Makoto said following where he heard the sobbing.

"No! Makoto-Senpai! It's not what it sounds like it's a-" Rei stopped. He looked around and saw Makoto no where in sight.

"This isn't part of the plan..." He said worriedly gritting his teeth.

-

Meanwhile, Haru and Nagisa finally arrived at the neighbors house with no distraction. They both broke in cracking the window and crawling inside. 

"Let's check the entire house." Haru suggested. Nagisa nodded and pointed his two handguns up and observed the house. Haru did the same and walked around the house. He went room to room finding useful things. It appeared the family living there was a family of four. There was a master bedroom which were probably for the parents where he found useful clothes for the rest and him could use. He also came across another, it was blue and the theme was all sports, the room was partly messy. It was a young boys room. He found several baseball bats and pocketknives. 

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa called.

"What?" Haru said following Nagisa's voice to the next room.

"Look at this room..." Nagisa said softly.

Haru slowly walked into the room.  
The walls were painted light pink with small yellow butterflies. There was a large white crib in the corner, a large dresser and a rocking chair. A shelve with stuff animals and toys and a small cabinet.

"Isn't this cute, a baby girl." Nagisa said walking to the shelve and pulling out a pink stuff teddy bear. 

Haru soon walked to the crib. He looked inside and saw a pink comforter with a small pink bunny. 

"Oi, Haru-chan? What're these?" Nagisa said pulling a small brown bottle from the cabinet.

"Huh? Let me see that?" 

Haru walked over and observed the small bottle. It didn't have a label, it looked like any regular medicine bottle?  
He popped off the cap and smelled it. It was a sour bitter smell that made his nose burn. He coughed and took another look at the bottle.  
He dipped his finger inside, he pulled it out and saw the liquid was thick and blue.

"Haru-chan?"

He took a lick.  
He stuck his tongue out and spit.

"Bleh!"

"Haru-chan! Are you ok?"

Haru stared at the bottle.

"I know what this is..." He said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's insomnia medicine."

"Eh? So it-"

"Makes you fall asleep faster."

Nagisa's widened his eyes and gasped.

"W-why would this be in a baby's room?!"

Haru only shrugged and put the cap back on. He stuck the bottle in his bag and walked out of the room.

He walked to the kitchen and found the RV keys hanging by the door. They aboard the RV and walked up an down the large vehicle. The RV was huge. It had a kitchen, bathroom, two small spaces to sleep, and a table and chairs. 

"This is so cool! Can I drive!" Nagisa cheered exploring the RV.

"No. We should wait for the others..." Haru replied taking a seat on the drivers seat. 

"Huh? Well where are they?" Nagisa asked.

"T-That's a good question?" Haru quietly said.

-

"Now that Makoto-Senpai has gone missing we are 10 minutes behind the time Haruka-Senpai wanted us to meet." He said looking at his watch and sighing afterwards. 

Rei quietly walked through the fog and stopped. He concentrated and listened. He heard the sobbing.

"Oh no...Makoto-Senpai!"   
He shouted running.

-

Makoto way long gone from Rei. He stopped running and looked around.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

*WOMAN SOBBING*

It caught him by surprise.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" He said running towards the crying. Every step he took the sobbing gotten louder. It wasn't until he actually heard the crying loud enough a couple feet away from him. He walked slowly and finally saw the woman. He stopped in his tracks.  
The woman was skinny, as if she was starved. Her skin pale as white. Raggedy clothes, torn, dirty and...wait, was that blood? She sat with her head down. She had long black hair that covered her face.  
Makoto then looked at her hands. They were a mess, covered in dirt and blood. She continued sobbing.   
Makoto took a step forward. He reached his hand out, about to tap her shoulder.

"A-Are you hurt?" He said.

Makoto tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned. Her face was pale her eyes with her pupils shot, and her mouth covered in blood and the side of her mouth revealing her jaw bone.  
Makoto jumped and fell back.

"Makoto-Senpai No!!" Rei yelled appearing from the fog.

*WOMAN SCREECHING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm glad some are enjoying it! This is just the beginning, there's more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finally agree on a plan and follow.

Makoto looked up and crawled back. He watched while the woman stood up and began screeching. She's reached out ready to pounce. Makoto screamed.

*GUN SHOT*

She fell to her knees. Makoto stared in horror as he saw half of her head completely gone. The side revealing her skull and insides as her eyes rolled back. She finally fell to the ground. Her insides leaving a small splatting noise while her head hit the cold ground. Makoto only stared with his jaw dropped as he saw parts of her brain ooze out of her skull leaving a large puddle of thick dark blood. He stayed in silent screaming intensely in his mind but not having the urge to let a sound leave his lips. He sat in a blank state.

"Makoto-Senpai!" Rei shouted coming from the fog.

He ran towards Makoto and kneeled down grasping his shoulders and shaking him.

"Makoto-Senpai are you hurt! Did it bite you!" He shouted.

Makoto only stayed staring not saying a single word.

"Makoto-Senpai!" He shouted again. He gritted his teeth and lifted his hand. He then gave a hard slap to his cheek.  
Makoto turned his head and quickly blinked. He had finally came to sense.

"Rei..." He said quietly, "W-what was that..."

Rei bowed his head and sighed. 

"I told you follow along with the plan, Makoto-Senpai..." He said scratching the back of his head. 

Makoto only looked down as a child that disobeyed his mother.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

Rei stood up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not your fault. You thought someone was hurt...that was a sobbin woman." Rei said.

Makoto suddenly looked up. He slowly got up and stood.

"Sobbin woman?"

Rei nodded.

"It is a different kind of the infected, almost like a mutation...we don't know how some become different from the others but, she sits and sobbs, loudly. She hates lights and loud sounds, it frightens her and they just go insane and quickly attacks...it was good that I shot her in time. She would have clawed your eyes out and ate you raw." 

Makoto gulped and shuddered. 

"But you're fine haha, you should be worried about the yeller." Rei said grabbing Makoto's wrist signaling to walk.

"W-what's that?"

"Makoto's Senpai house is 300 meters away from here, we should be fine to arrive there safe." Rei stated completely ignoring his question, "Let's go back, I'm sure the others are waiting."

Rei said lightly jogging away. Makoto only nodded and followed behind.

-

Haru sat in the drivers seat while Nagisa sat in the passengers seat. Both with a impatient and bored look on their face.

"Where are theyyyyy" Nagisa groaned. 

"Just wait a little bit longer I'm sure they lost their way..."

They both sulked in their seats. Haru sighed and look out he window. It was still foggy. Suddenly the RV door swung open.  
Haru and Nagisa quickly stood up. 

"You're back!" Nagisa cheered.

Makoto and Rei panting and full of sweat, dumped all the metal plates in the floor.

"We came as fast as we could.." Rei said between his pants.

Haru walked towards Rei and stood in front of him. He had a serious look on his face.

"What was the hold up..." He said.

Rei suddenly looked at Makoto. Makoto only jumped and hid his face. 

"We...ran into a sobbin woman." Rei said.

Nagisa yelped and quickly approached Rei.

"What the heck! What happen!" Nagisa shouted.

"I-It was my fault...I didn't listen to Rei when I had to..." Makoto said quietly.

"You didn't follow along with the plan did you?" Haru suddenly said.

"N-No..."

Haru only stared at Makoto in his normal blank face. He let out a sarcastic chuckle and walked back to the drivers seat.

Nagisa and Rei slightly dropped their jaws. It was a shock to see Haru even smile, not to mention giving a laugh of pity. Makoto only having a slight smile paying no attention at all.

"Hehe...well, we should start putting the RV together...right?" Makoto said

They moved the RV in the garage. They firmly closed the door and began attaching the metal plates on the sides. Protecting the windows and doors while Rei and Makoto gathered all the weapons. After everything was prepped they met inside the RV and layed a large paper at the main table.

"We approach the front gate here" Rei said pointing on a spot of the map,"Once we get their attention, we use the speaker and ask if we can have some supplies.."

"And if they refuse?" Makoto interrupted. 

"That's when I ask for Rin." Haru stated.

Makoto awkwardly glanced at Haru and looked back the map.

"Sounds like a plan." Makoto added. 

"Shall we get going?" Rei said.

"Yeah c'mon! Let's go!" Nagisa cheered. 

"Who's driving?" Rei quietly said. 

"Makoto." Haru said in his monotone voice.

"W-What why me!?" Makoto jumped.

"Because you have your license."

"T-that doesn't make a difference!" 

"Yes it does. What if we get pulled over."

"Who's going to pull us over?! There's nothing but zombies walking around!"

"That is correct Haru-Senpai. But shall we get going now?" Rei said.

"Let's go!" Nagisa shouted starting the engine.

-

Makoto eventually was the one to drive. He reversed from the garage and parked in the middle of the street.

"Makoto..." Haru said grasping his shoulder.

"Go." He quietly said.

Makoto firmly pushed the gas peddle and the RV was off.  
Crashing into brush and moving cars aside. He was driving 70mph. Everything easily getting out of the way until company hooked on. 

"It appears they noticed us...they want to come inside apparently?" Rei said looking through the crack of the window. 

They banged and clawed furiously at the sides of the RV. Makoto could only tremble hearing the slurs and gurgles from their mouths.

"I got it!" Nagisa shouted climbing to the top latch. He pushed up poking his head out the top of the RV.

"Look! There's like 5! Haha!" Nagisa laughed. He quickly grabbed two handguns and began to shoot. Everyone a head shot afterward falling from the side of the RV.  
Nagisa noticed some that were still hooked on.

"Drive faster Mako-chan!" Nagisa shouted to the inside while he continued to shoot.

Makoto drove faster swerving the RV left to right.

"1 more mile till were at Samezuka, up coming left turn." Rei said hovering behind Makoto with a GPS.

Haru climbed up the latch and peeked his head out by Nagisa. They stood back to back.

"Haru-chan look!" Nagisa yelled pointing towards his direction. Haru turned.

"Shit..." He whispered to himself.

A couple feet away from the RV, a large dark shadow of a hoard. Dozens of the infected sprinting towards the RV. He could hear the hard thumps and breaths coming towards them. 

"Faster!" Haru shouted, "They're right behind us!"

"Turn!" Rei yelled.

Makoto sharply turned to the left which some roughy fell off the sides of the RV. Haru and Nagisa shaken and almost thrown off the RV. Haruka looked up forward and saw Samezuka. It appeared to be not too far from them, around 400 centimeters. It had a large metal gate blocked off by bob wire, and thick steel spikes around the gate. 

"T-They're fleeing..." Nagisa quietly said.

It was silent, nothing but the sound of the cold wind and electricity of the wire stinging. Haru squinted his eyes, something unimaginable. The zombies appeared to be running, away. Makoto slowly driving towards the front gate of Samezuka. 

"Park but not too close." Rei said quietly.

Makoto slowly drove the car just feet away from the gate. He parked. Haru and Nagisa went back inside the RV and stood behind Rei and Makoto. They carefully watched the gate.

It was silent.

"Should-"

*RAPID GUN SHOTS*

They all ducked and fell to the ground. Windows shattered and shots heard hitting the metal plates outside the RV. The shots continued, Haru opened his eyes. He saw his friends with their hands over their ears and their eyes tightly shut. He watched Makoto tremble. Haru quickly climbed up to the drivers seat and suddenly leaned his elbow on the RV horn. The horn was loud and he pushed it for a while. Till suddenly the gun fire stopped. 

"H-Haru?" Makoto said.

Haru stood up. He sat on the drivers seat.

The others stood up as well.

It was quiet again.

Suddenly a speaker beep was heard.

"If you don't leave the premises in 10 seconds we will continue to shoot until you leave." said a loud voice on the speaker coming from the academy. 

The four quietly gasped. Nagisa and Makoto taking a step back from the threat.

"T-They responded, t-they never responded to us." Rei whispered to himself with a slight smile.

"R-Rei-chan, what're we gunna do?" Nagisa said.

Rei was frozen. Not saying a word.

"Rei are you al-" 

"We want to talk to Rin!" 

Makoto quickly turned seeing Haru with the RV speaker phone by his cheek. 

"H-Haru!" Makoto shouted.  
Rei and Nagisa trembled, maybe this was a bad idea.

It stayed silent. The speaker beep was heard.

"No. Leave." The voice said, Haru could hear it was the voice of Seijuro Mikoshiba, a old graduate from Samezuka. 

"We aren't leaving." Haru said over the RV speaker again.

"We will shoot in 5 seconds if you don't leave the premises." The voice said irritated.

"Let us talk to Rin."

"5" 

"Haru!" Makoto yelled.

"4" 

"They'll shoot us to bits for sure if we don't follow their instructions..." Rei nervously said.

"3" the voice angrily counted down.

"H-Haru-chan..." Nagisa quietly said shaking.

"2!"

"Shit..." Haru whispered.

"1!"

"RIN, ITS HARU!"

Haru shut his eyes while the others fell to the ground waiting for the gun fire.

The silent was heard yet again.  
Haru slowly opened his eyes.  
The academy speaker beep went on. They paused.

"Heh..." a quiet chuckle was heard over the speaker.

Haru's eyes widened. All the others stood up. Makoto took a step forward looking out the drivers window. 

"Long time no see...Haru."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter falls into the earlier chapter but is seen from a different perspective, Samezuka Academy's to be exact.

He sat in his desk tapping his pencil. The door suddenly opened to Nitori bringing tea and setting it on the desk in front of him. He scratched his head and sighed. Thinking up strategies an plans for the group was tiring.

"Tired Sempai?" The gray haired one said.

Rin lifted his heavy black combat boots on the desk and leaned back against his chair.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to think of a plan to get some of our guys to bring back gasoline from outside the gate." He said.

From being isolated and completely protected, the Samezuka members were in some need in supplies. Just minor things like gas and food. Occasionally, when a supply is on the verge of running out Rin will send a group of members to go outside the gate and collect them. Being where many of the infected roamed and diseases most of his members he sends don't come back, or are rejected back in suspicion of becoming infected.   
Rin looked over to his stacks of papers. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"We've already lost 6 of our guys from this month's mission..." He said having his palm on his forehead. 

Nitori trembled. Friends and people dying was unbearable. Many of the members lost and gone. Rin couldn't take anymore having so many, he wanted to stop. 

"Were in desperate need of gasoline. We have a couple days left till our gas tank is completely dried...." Rin said quietly rubbing his temple, "shit..."

Nitori stood in front of the desk quiet with his hands behind his back. Rin looked up and grunted.

"So what do you want?" He harshly said having his stress rub off his attitude. 

Ai jumped and only bowed his head.

"I-I came in to wish you a happy birthday Sempai!" He said tightly shutting his eyes. 

"S-Sorry for bothering you, e-excuse me!" He shouted running out the room.

Rin only stared at the door and sighed again. He completely forgot it was his birthday. He honestly didn't care most likely none of the guys remembered and he wasn't going to make it a big deal. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling he slowly closed his eyes.

*LOUD ALARM BEEPING*

He jumped out of his seat. 

"There's been a vehicle identified outside the gate!" A member shouted swinging open the door.

"Shit!" Rin whispered dashing out the door.

-

He arrived at the control center. Members siting around, each sitting in front of a computer showing the security cameras. He entered and all the members stood up. He gestured his hand for all of them to have a seat and sat beside the main control station. Mikoshiba Seijuro sitting, with a speaker microphone in front of him.

"What's the problem?" Rin seriously said looking to the computer screen. 

"An RV was spotted a couple miles away from the gate...it looks like it's going to park?" Mikoshiba said turning to Rin.

The large RV parked a couple feet away from the gate and stopped. Rin watched the screen. No one appeared on screen. Mikoshiba turned back to the screen and purposely coughed.

"Shoot." he calmly said.

Mikoshiba nodded and put on his head set reaching the fire squad team.

"Fire." He said into the headset.

"Copy." Responded a voice from the fire squad. 

It didn't even take a couple seconds for the RV to be rapidly shot at. Rin watched the screen and saw the RV get completed destroyed by the squad. 

"Hold it." Mikoshiba said over the headset.  
The gun fire stopped. 

"It's probably another group of people trying to make allies with us." Rin shrugged, "Or people from the government."

Mikoshiba looked at Rin.

"What should I do?" He said.

Rin scratched the back of his head and shrugged again.

"You're in charge of this department." He said, "Tell them to leave."

"And if they don't leave?" Nitori asked standing behind him. 

"Shoot them till they do." Rin said in a irritated tone sitting a bit more comfortable in his chair.

Mikoshiba adjusted his headset.

"Do we shoot?" Said the voice on the fire squad.

"Hold on till my command." He replied.

Rin suddenly got up from his seat and stretched. He took a long yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired and I haven't eaten, I'll be in the kitchen." He said walking towards the door, "Come get me if anything happens?" He said leaving the room. 

-

Rin made his way through the long halls of the academy and stopped at the kitchen. He opened the fridge and opened a water bottle taking a few gulps. He walked towards the cabinet and opened a bag of chips. He pulled a chip out of the bag and took a bite.

"Sempai!" Nitori shouted swinging open the door, "The RV won't leave!"

"I told them to shoot if they don't cooperate!" Rin shouted.

"T-They won't leave! They say they want to speak with you!" Nitori shouted trembling from all the excitement.

Rin jumped and gritted his teeth. He dashed straight back to the control center.

-

He aggressively swung open the door. All the members jumped hearing his heavy stomps hit the floor.

"This better be good! I wasn't even able to eat!" Rin growled.

"They want to talk to you." Mikoshiba said.

"What the hell?!" Rin said taken back to the strange offer, "No tell them to leave or we'll shoot!" 

Rin paced the room. He was extremely irritated, all the stress and plans not to mention this whole situation was grinding his gears. The door quietly opened. 

"Excuse me have you guys-" 

"Oh Yamazaki-Sempai!" Nitori said.

Sousuke walked into the room an could feel the tension. He looked around and look back to Rin.

"4!" Mikoshiba loudly said into the speaker phone.

Rin quickly made his way back to the screen and carefully watched.

"3!"

Rin removed Mikoshiba's headset and put it on. He adjusted it waiting for the command.

"2!"

The entire control center on the edge of their seat watching the screen. Mikoshiba gritted his teeth angry to see the RV not move at all. He took a deep breath.

"1!"

"RIN ITS HARU!" A voice shouted from the camera audio. Rin jumped and tensed up. Every member turning their attention to Rin. Rin stayed frozen staring at the screen.

"I know that voice anywhere..." Rin quietly whispered to himself.  
All the members watched Rin in silence waiting.

"Hold your fire." He deeply said into the headset.

Rin could hear the murmurs and nervous whispers from over the headset.

"C-Copy."

He removed the headset and slowly placed it on the desk. His eyes didn't leave the screen. He quickly grabbed the speaker microphone and placed it on his lips. He pulled it back an inch away. His eyes gleamed to the computer screen with a glare. He pressed a small red button, the speaker beep was heard.  
Everyone member in that control center carefully watched with their jaws slightly dropped.  
He smirked.

"Heh...Long time no see, Haru." He said into the microphone.

The members turning giving awkward glances around the room with small murmurs and whispers.  
Rin placed the speaker back on the desk. 

"Rin..." Sousuke quietly said. He took a step closer and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and brushed him off.

"Open the gate." Rin commanded.

It was quiet and no one spoke a word. They only awkwardly looked around the room with nervous stares.

"You heard him! Open the gate!" Seijuro loudly shouted which made all the members jump.

The gate slowly opened. Rin watched the screen closely.   
The RV slowly driving into the gate.   
He stayed staring and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Shall we go greet our new visitors?" Rin said with a devilish grin.

Sousuke watched him with a concern stare. He never saw Rin with such a face.   
Rin walked out of the room, Sousuke and Nitori following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Leave your feedback and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
